Noticing
by Lady Knight
Summary: This story takes place a few moments after the end of the Buffy season two, episode number 31. ‘I Only Have Eyes for You’. It focuses on Spike, mainly...


Title: Noticing

Author: Lady Knight

E-mail:

Disclaimer: All characters that are involved in the television series; 'Angel' and 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' are all property of Joss Whendon and Mutan Enemy.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This story takes place a few moments after the end of the Buffy season two, episode number 31. 'I Only Have Eyes for You'. It focuses on Spike, mainly. Anything in is thoughts.

Spoilers: Everything up to this point.

Notes: It came to me while I've been working on class work for college. Special thanks goes out to Dreamcatcher for betaing. (Is that even a word?) Anyways, this is just a little drabble babble... snicker... ahem... Enjoy.

Notes Part 2: This is the bit of scene that started it all...

Angelus: "Sorry. Try to have fun without me."

He goes back up the stairs, and Drusilla makes haste to follow. Spike watches them go with an angry look on his face and exhales.

Spike: "Oh, I will."

He takes his feet from its footrests and puts it on the ground. He slowly gets up and stands tall, apparently recovered from his weakness. He looks back up at the garden entryway.

Spike: "Sooner than you think."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Main Entry: Notice

Function: 1: noun, 2: transitive verb

Noun: 1 a : warning or intimation of something : announcement b : notification by one of the parties to an agreement or relation of intention of terminating it at a specified time c : the condition of being warned or notified -- usually used in the phrase on notice 2: attention, heed 3: a short critical account or examination

Transitive Verb: 1: to give notice of 2 a : to comment upon b : review 3 a : to treat with attention or civility b : to take notice of : mark 4 : to give a formal notice to

Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike growled as he paced the garden. "That bleeding bastard," he exclaimed, as he kicked his wheelchair again. The chair tumbled over to the edge of the garden. The blonde spun around and began to pace.

Angelus and his bloody obsession with that damned Slayer. He should just kill her already, but no. I have to torture her. Play with her. Destroy her emotionally before hand.

Spike growled again. "Bloody Pillock." He paused. It had been fun to see his sire that unraveled by being possessed and 'reliving' the love of two people. He grinned. Angelus's partner in that little adventure just had to be the Slayer. Make that bastard feel things again and hate every moment... Oh that was definitely a... What do those humans call it...? Oh yeah, a 'Kodak moment'.

His features darkened. Of course Dru needed to make her 'Angel' all better. Spike picked up pacing again. When Angelus was anything but happy, Drusilla had to fix it. He growled. Dru was his damn it. She had been for over the last century. But no, the poof looses his soul and comes back into their unlives and everything goes back to the way it was.

Drusilla made sure that Angelus was pleased and poor Spike was once again discarded to the side. Hell at least when the blonde bitch Darla was still around, Angelus was too busy with her to have much interest in Dru. That left with Spike to watch over her; to care and love her.

But no, Angelus had to torment him once again. Hell why couldn't he just go back to not noticing him. Like the way it was before. Angelus didn't truly care about him, it was Dru who did. Dru was the one who noticed him in the first place. She was the one who wanted him. Angelus just helped her turn William, because she was too weak to on her own. But he left Spike in the hands of the dark beauty.

Well he 'did' teach me a few 'other' lessons besides the basics. But still, that training only occurred when Angelus noticed me. He may be my true Sire, but she is my mother, sister, friend, companion, and lover. Drusilla's my Black Goddess. She's my everything.

"And he still 'as to take her," Spike growled and slammed his hand into the unforgiving cement wall.

Damn him! Damn Angelus, for taking her away. Hell, she means nothing to you. Neither of us means anything to you.

The blonde pulled his hand away and gazed at the blood slowly welling up from the torn flesh. He heard footsteps approaching. "Bullocks." Spike quickly got back into his chair.

"Now see Angel, don't you feel better?"

A sensual make chuckle replied. Dru smiled and made her way down the garden steps. "Spike," she called. "You're still out here? Dawn is coming soon."

He rolled over to her. "Just taking in the stars Dru."

She smiled. "They're smiling for us." Spike returned the gesture. Dru cocked her head to the side and glanced down at the blonde. "You've hurt yourself Spike," she chided.

Spike looked down at the hand in his lap. "I'm fine pet."

Dru turned to Angelus, who came down the stairs. "Spike hurt his hand," she pouted.

Angelus's coffee eyes took in the injured hand and then his pale childe's face. He turned to the female vampire. "He'll be fine Dru, why don't you just head on to bed. We'll be there shortly."

Dru smiled, her dark eyes danced. "Of course Angel. Just don't be out too long." She walked back inside the mansion.

Spike turned to look at Angelus. "So what now mate?"

Angelus sauntered over to the blonde and crouched before him. He took the other male's injured hand into his own. He then laved his tongue across Spike's torn knuckles. He stood up.

Sable locked onto cerulean.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself William," the older vampire said. He turned and headed back inside.

Moments passed and Spike blinked and turned his gaze to the stars above. He kept gazing until the sky started to lighten with the oncoming break of day. He rolled inside and closed the door behind him, keeping him safe from the sun's deadly rays. He closed his eyes and took an unneeded breath.

"Fuck," the blonde growled softly.

Angelus noticed him.

-End-


End file.
